Our postdoctoral training program at Cincinnati Children's Hospital is a central component of the Center for Child Behavior and Nutrition Research and Training. The Center has a specific research focus on the behavioral, biologic, and nutritional aspects of pediatric chronic illnesses and other nutrition-related health issues. Faculty members have expertise in nutrition and behavior within the Division of Behavioral Medicine and Clinical Psychology; epidemiology and health outcomes of nutrition-related disorders in the Divisions of Cardiology and Endocrinology; nutrition, bone disease and osteoporosis risk in the Divisions of General and Community Pediatrics, Gastroenterology and Nutrition, and Rheumatology; sleep medicine and its relation to obesity in the Division of Pulmonary Medicine; and bariatric surgery in the Department of Pediatric Surgery. This T32 training grant, funded by NIDDK in 2003, formalized cross-disciplinary training at the postdoctoral level with the aim of training future independent investigators. Trainees accomplish this aim by acquiring and integrating: 1) expertise in the pathophysiology, diagnosis, assessment, and treatment of nutrition-related pediatric diseases, 2) knowledge of nutrition and behavioral science necessary to develop and test interventions designed to change diet and improve health outcomes, and 3) knowledge of nutritional and biomedical measures necessary to assess the physical (e.g., body composition, disease progression) and psychosocial (e.g., quality of life, family functioning) outcomes of the interventions designed to change diet and alter behavior to optimize nutrition. Candidates have backgrounds in clinical psychology, pediatric medical subspecialties (e.g., Gastroenterology, Endocrinology), or nutrition science. Key features of the two-year training program include: 1) an intensive core training curriculum that involves skill-based courses in research design, data analysis, grant writing, scientific presentations, and manuscript preparation; 2) specialized training that can include coursework in nutrition, biostatistics, epidemiology, disease pathophysiology, and psychology; 3) participation in active clinical research projects; 4) direct supervision of the fellow's research training by a primary mentor, a secondary mentor (with expertise that complements that of the primary mentor), and consultation on biostatistics; and 5) development of an independent clinical research project. Fellows with different backgrounds (e.g., PhD psychologist, MD sub-specialist) augment their prior training by tailoring their experience to meet specific research interests and training needs. We are requesting five postdoctoral training positions. Our graduates will have the combined expertise in behavioral and nutrition science needed to improve health and quality of life outcomes for a number of pediatric disorders including obesity; type 1 and 2 diabetes; cystic fibrosis; inborn errors of metabolism; osteoporosis associated with chronic illness; and digestive, hematologic, kidney, and liver diseases.